totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ken
Ken is a contestant in Total Drama Mania. He is slightly sporty and very crude. Ken joined simply to win the money. Challenge Guide Challenge 1: He did not make it through the first round of the singing contest. His team won invincibilty. Challenge 2: He was paired with Mitchell and Pete for the canoe race. His team lost. Challenge 3: He worked with Mitchell and Pete on the statue. They started playing football and they accidentally knocked off the head of the statue. They cost their team the challenge. Challenge 4: He auditioned for the musical with Elaine, but didn't get the part. Michelle came over and comforted him. His team won. Challenge 5: He didn't do well in freeze dance contest. His team won. Challenge 6: He did well in the cleaning contest and was transferred to the Dancing Eggplants team. His team won. Challenge 7: He helped design Sunny's outfit. His team won the challenge. Challenge 8: He was not able to conquer his fear. His team lost and he received the final marshmallow. Challenge 9: He was in a dolphin race, but lost. His team lost, but he was safe. Challenge 10: He shot Ali and Elaine out of the game, only to be shot out several minutes later by Ronda. He was eliminated fifth in the laser tag shoot out. His team won. Challenge 11: He pushed the team to chooses Herbert, but they went with Moon. He spoke with Stan during breakfast about Elaine. He told him to go talk to her, but Roger burst into the room to talk about the challenge. His team lost, and he received the final marshmallow. Challenge 12: He was in the Wizard of Oz challenge and wore a Dorothy costume. His team won, however, Nicole dropped out, bringing him to the merge. Challenge 13: He was the fourth to leave the room. Ronda tricked Chris into telling his alliance that Ken was still a part of it, despite the fact that he joined earlier that day, and was later kicked out. Ronda, Ali and Jakey, Ronda's alliance, all won invincibility, and Chris's alliance, which was under the impression that Ken was still a part of it, voted Ken out. Relationships Michelle- She could have had a crush on him because she came over to comfort him after they both were denied parts in their teams' musicals. Ronda- She flirted with him, although this was most likely because she wanted him in an alliance. Background Ken lead a pretty normal life, he has always loved sports. He annoys his younger sister all the time, and she, in turn, pranks him, and he developed a great fear of her. That is why, to this day, he tries to stay in separate room from his sister. Audition Ken is pictured sitting on a park bench, he is reading, and says, "Hey, I'm Ken. I know it looks like I was reading this book, but not really. I haven't got a clue what it means." He shows the cover of the book, and its a cookbook filled with various pie and cake recipes. "I think you need me on Total Drama Mania. I'm smart-" He is cut off by someone yelling, "NO HE'S NOT!!" Ken shoots a death look at him. He keeps talking, "Smart, cool and awesome! You need me! Just don't let my little sister near the set, she scares me..." He shudders, as a little girl walks up. "Hi Ken!" She sings. Ken screams and runs into the camera, knocking it over and shutting it off. Trivia *Ken was the first person to be eliminated from the merge. *He is the first person to stay at the Jury Hotel. *His hair is not a mistake. The person he was based off of does actually have hair like that. Category:Total Drama Mania